The temperature development of a wheel bearing is an essential indicator of the functional state of the bearing. For example, the failure of a wheel bearing is often indicated by a temperature increase. Regular monitoring of the temperature of the wheel bearing, therefore, is a suitable means for checking the proper performance and, therefore, the operational safety of the wheel bearing.
One possibility for monitoring the temperature of a wheel bearing is to provide a temperature sensor on the wheel bearing, which transmits a temperature signal to a display device in the cockpit of the vehicle. For example, the temperature can be measured by means of a resistor that changes its conduction as a function of temperature. Such temperature-measuring systems have not become commonplace in trailer vehicles, however. One reason therefor is that the infrastructure is complicated. Another reason is that performing measurements on revolving parts with a cable guide is complicated.
Another known method for detecting an overheating in a wheel bearing is to use a temperature label that irreversibly changes color when a defined temperature is reached. In this manner, it can be determined whether the wheel bearing has exceeded a certain temperature in the past.
A temperature monitoring of a wheel bearing by means of a thermal dot is known, for example, from DE 102 42 199 A1.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a wheel bearing assembly in which an overheating can be determined in a simple, cost-effective, and meaningful manner.